Boba Fett: deadliest Bounty Hunter In the Galaxy
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Boba Fett is the most feared bounty hunter in the known galaxy. He always gets his bounty, so when he gets RESCUED by his prey, what does he do?


Boba Fett

Deadliest Bounty Hunter In the Galaxy

By

Predy96

Chapter One

Smoke filled the cantina as the armor clad killer entered and took a seat. He left his helmet on, as he would not be eating any of the trash that people here called food. Various life forms filled the bar. They either ate, drank, or fought. The latter happened more frequently than the formers. Fett kept his EE-43 blaster rifle hidden. A host droid rolled over to his table. The droid was an unusual thing. He was put together from scavenged parts, it seemed. It had the voice of a masculine programmed droid, but the chest and breasts of a female droid. In fact, most of this droid was made from female parts.

"What'll it be?" it said. Fett kept his head down.

"Nothing," he said. His voice came out tinny, from the microphone in his helmet. The droid made an annoyed sound and rolled off. Fett stared after it for a moment before turning away. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of electricity humming, and looked to the bar in curiosity. An old man in worn robes was holding a glowing sword that Fett knew all too well. He had seen the same things long ago on Geonosis. A lightsaber. The Jedi Mace Windu had murdered his father with a purple one. He had cleaved his head off of his body. Boba Fett took pleasure when he killed his first Jedi. A young teenager with sandy blond hair was with him. The man he had attacked lay whimpering on the floor, his severed arm next to him. The man had a scarred face.

Evazan. This was the man he had come for. His partner, Ponda Baba, sat in the stool next to him. The old man had attracted some apparently unwanted attention. He retracted the glowing blue blade and put it away. Fett waited before he made his move. The duo moved away to a seat. Then Fett got up. His spiked boots clunked against the rock floor of the cantina. Baba and Evazan had not yet seen him. Good. He stopped right behind Baba and took out his rifle. He aimed it behind the alien criminal's head. Just then, a group of Stormtroopers entered, and he put his rifle away.

"What's going on here?" said the leader. A queer looking creature pointed to the bar, and the group walked over. They examined the situation and left. Fett once again took out his rifle and aimed it.

"You're coming with me, scumbag," he said menacingly. Baba dropped his glass of Juma juice and got up, shaking violently. Fett bent over roughly grabbed Evazan by the scruff of his neck. The evil scientist was still whimpering in pain. Fett felt to pity for the criminal. These two would fetch a pretty penny (or in this case, a beautiful of sum 150,000 credits) for Fett. He had been chasing these two for a long amount of time. His patience had worn thin. He walked them out of the cantina and onto the bright streets of Mos Eisley. The two bright suns scorched the air. Hundreds of galactic travelers milled about. Land speeders and various other vehicles filled the streets. Fett forced the two criminals through the crowd. Anyone who saw the bounty hunter practically dove out his way anyway. They had been walking for about five minutes before they reached the docking bay. _Slave I _was where it should be.

"You two are gonna make me rich!" he said. He touched a button on his wrist and a pad popped open. He tapped a red button and the hatch to his ship opened.

"Move it!" Fett ordered. He jabbed the barrel of the gun into Baba's back to make him walk. They had barely gone two steps when blaster fire erupted from the nearby docking bay, 94. A huge freighter rose into the air. It was grey and made of some alloy. It was loaded with illegal additions and parts. An antenna was stick out of it unnaturally. The cockpit was off to the side. He zoomed in on his helmet and saw the same old man and teenager that were in the cantina. Along with them was his mortal enemy, Han Solo. A Wookie was with them as well. Chewbacca. Fett felt hatred well up inside him. Before he knew it, the freighter _Millennium Falcon _had blasted into hyperspace.

He prodded the two men in front of him and they entered the ship. The hatch closed behind them. Fett locked his bounty in the cell and walked into the cockpit. He performed the necessary pre-flight preparations and took off. Like the _Falcon_, he entered hyperspace was gone from Mos Eisley and Tatooine.


End file.
